Bleeding love
by truelove121
Summary: What happens when Nero starts falling for Dante? Will he get everything he has ever dreamed of or will it all end in flames? One Shot. Rated M for a reason. DxN


This is the first story I've ever written so be gentle! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, not my strong suit.

**Disclaimer**: Dante and Nero belong to Capcom, the rest is mine!

* * *

><p>Dante came back to devil may cry after a long day of demon hunting covered in demonic gore to find Nero sitting at his desk looking pissed off. <em>Even with that irritated look on his face he still looks hot. <em>Dante thought_. _He was nearly getting hard just looking at the youth. Dante knew he was bi and found the boy more than a little bit attractive. He had dreams every night about just what he would do if he ever got his hands on the boy. He also knew that voicing these opinions with Nero would earn him red queen stuck through his stomach if not worse.

Since Kyrie had kicked Nero out a couple of month's back he had been living with Dante in the devil may cry office. She had said that she couldn't handle living with the half demon anymore, that she couldn't listen to anymore of the rumours going around Fortuna about her because of him. After Kyrie had kicked him out Nero quickly realised he had no one to turn to. That was when Dante had come calling. He said he was coming to get Virgil's sword back, though for Dante that was only a handy excuse. He just couldn't help looking for the boy, he wanted him so bad. When Dante found Nero with little money and no place to go he couldn't help but feel sorry for him so he brought him back to devil may cry.

"You could have told me you were going out on a mission I would have joined you." Nero said in a voice that could cut steel.

"You're in my seat kid. Why do you want to go anyway when it was so easy even a child could have managed it? Trying to work off some … tension?" Dante lightly teased. "I could always help you with that…"

Nero's cheeks turned red.

"Cut the crap Dante" Nero replied heatedly trying to cover his reaction. "I just want to pay my fair share while I'm staying here."

Nero secretly wished Dante was serious. He had started to feel things he had never felt before about any man. He was confused; he really didn't know what to make of it.

"Ok so next time there's any missions ill let you know. I gotta go take a shower to get this crap off me. Wanna wash my back?" Dante grinned.

Nero blushed even more this time. _I really wish I could._ Even these small comments where really starting to get to him. Lucky Dante didn't wait for an answer before he walked upstairs to his room.

_That was weird_ Dante thought _He actually looked like he wanted to say yes there for a split second. Maybe Nero isn't as straight as he thinks. _

"Hmm, ill just have to find out"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I agreed to this" said Nero<p>

"Relax kid. Its just love planet. We'll watch some girls, have a couple of drinks, maybe get some pizza, really make a night of it. If your good ill even buy you your first lapdance."

Nero couldn't hide his shock. He was hoping Dante would see him as an experienced womanizer of sorts not the young inexperienced virgin that he was. "What makes you think I've never had a lapdance? I had a girlfriend up till a couple of months ago"

"Nero I'm not stupid. I know you're still a virgin its written all over your face anytime anything sexual is brought up." Dante pulled one of his cheeky grins "Don't worry after tonight you'll learn fast."

That's when Nero really started to worry.

The night wasn't turning out all bad. Nero had a couple of drinks while Dante was knocking them back. They were watching one of the strip shows that love planet puts on. Well, Dante was watching it. Nero however couldn't keep his eyes off of Dante. He tried not to but he just couldn't help himself.

The two half demons had talked about sex a lot on the way to the club. Dante deciding that he should give Nero some tips. Nero was shocked and very embarrassed. Of course he knew about sex, he had looked at porn magazines, seen films on the internet. He was just shocked about having this conversation with Dante.

Then as Dante was talking about sexual preference he revealed that he was bi.

"What? Really?" Nero said, stunned. Much to his dismay his heart started thumping wildly in his chest.

"Yeah why you so surprised kid? I mostly lean towards men actually. There's just nothing better than a well toned guy. Well, I prefer them a bit smaller than me; I like to be in charge. Actually I mostly prefer guys like you."

After that Dante had gone back to giving Nero tips on the best positions. Nero had a lot to think about, and think he did. Dante spoke suddenly, jolting Nero out of his fantasies.

"Come on kid, time for that lapdance. You look about ready for one" Dante got up picking his jacket up off the back of the chair.

"You were serious? Oh, Dante I really don't think..."

"Hell yeah I was serious" Dante interrupted "Here, we'll go to the bar first and get you some liquid courage. Relax, seriously your really gonna enjoy it."

Dante bought them three shots of tequila each. Dante threw them back in quick succession. Nero was so nervous he quickly followed suit.

Dante knew that the young boy was nervous. It made him want him even more. He had never really liked the sweet inexperienced types before but there was something about Nero that made him change his mind. He lead Nero to a private room in the back where the two girls he had paid for where waiting.

"Are we both doing this in the same room?" Nero asked, both shocked and more than a bit turned on. He felt himself already beginning to harden.

"Ya, we sure are kid." Dante then, throwing his jacket into the corner walked over to the other side of the room opening his belt as he went.

_They obviously provide more than just dancing here._ Nero thought. Suddenly he was getting even more nervous. Just how far was all this going to go? He was really very inexperienced sex wise. He was worried how he was going to react to all this. Would he be able to do this?

Suddenly the woman that was apparently going to work on him was there, in front of him, pushing him back towards a couch all the while loosening his belt. She pushed him down on the couch and spread his legs so she could stand between them.

"Don't worry honey. Ill be gentle" the women said.

Nero then realised he had a perfect view of Dante from where he was sitting. Dante's lapdance had already started and he seemed to be getting quite a bulge in his pants from what Nero could see. At this point Nero's lady had started dancing too but he was watching Dante too intently to even notice.

* * *

><p>About five minutes had past and Nero was going crazy. Still watching Dante, Nero had a massive hard on. As did Dante. A couple of minutes in, Dante had started to rub his hand up his own thigh. He then started rubbing himself through his pants. Nero was going wild in his head with passion. Nero started touching himself though his pants as well, matching his rhythm with Dante's.<p>

Dante then zipped down his jeans and his massive member, finally freed, sprang out. Nero nearly came there and then. In his fantasies Nero had always imagined Dante being big but…. Wow! He was huge. He had both massive length and girth. Nero realised that there was a good reason for Dante being as cocky as he is.

Nero then undid his own pants to let his own cock free. As Dante wrapped his hand around himself so did Nero. Nero started pumping his own considerable member slowly at first picking up the pace when Dante did. Nero's girl then bent down in front of Nero.

"Need a hand there big boy?" the woman said in an attempt at a sultry voice, bending down she took Nero's pulsing dick in her mouth. She started to bob her head up and down taking more and more of Nero into her mouth each time, deep-throating him.

The combination of watching Dante, who was now getting the same treatment as Nero, and the feel of the woman's hot mouth around his cock was quickly becoming too much for Nero. He was moaning along in time with the woman's movements, his hand and devil bringer clutching at the couch viscously, holding on for dear life. Suddenly he came, blowing his load into the woman's mouth. He watched, sated, as Dante followed along soon after.

"Well, wasn't that fun kid? You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself" Dante said as they walked out of love planet heading home for the night.

"Ya. It was way better than I expected." Nero said in a level voice, looking down at his feet and blushing once again. He and Dante had drunk a couple of beers after they finished up with the girls. At first Nero couldn't even look Dante in the eye. He was convinced Dante must have caught him watching earlier but Dante seemed oblivious.

This made a pang of jealousy run through Nero. Dante had obviously had his attention focused on the girl rather than Nero who had clearly been in his line of sight. Ever since Dante had revealed his sexual preference earlier on in the night, Nero had been hoping that Dante wanted him too. But even with all the sexual comments Dante directed at Nero he wasn't holding out much hope.

This made Nero more disappointed the more he thought about it. By the time they were half way home Nero was starting to feel really sour about it all. He was finally starting to admit to himself how he felt about Dante and then he realises that there's no chance of them ever getting together.

When they finally made it back to devil may cry Nero stormed off up to his room without a word feeling bitter and sorry for himself much to Dante's confusion.

* * *

><p>Dante had thought everything was going so well. The boy had been watching him the whole night. He was practically drooling by the end. Dante had intended to take things a whole lot farther between them. Then suddenly Nero had just stormed off.<p>

Much to his annoyance Dante was hurt. He had thought he might actually be able to start something with Nero but now after that last reaction he wasn't so sure. Dante strolled over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He drained most of the bottle while he thought about what he should do. Should he fight for Nero and risk getting his heart broken or should he just leave Nero be and try to get on with his life.

_Fuck__ this, I'm going for it _Dante thought slamming the remaining beer down on his desk and stalking off toward Nero's room.

* * *

><p>Once Nero got to his room he slammed the door shut and grabbed red queen in a fit of anger. His eyes filled with tears of anger and regret, he swiftly cut his bed side table to bits. He then dropped on to his bed laid back and stared at the ceiling.<p>

What had he expected? He was just a young stupid kid to Dante. How could he be anything else? Dante just liked to hang out with him every now and then when he was bored or needed a drinking partner, nothing more nothing less. Nero jumped up quickly and started stuffing his few possessions into a bag. This is when Dante burst through the door. He pulled up short when he saw bits off wood all over the floor and Nero stuffing all his clothes into a bag.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked in surprise.

"I'm leaving. What does it look like?" Nero replied heatedly.

"Why? What happened? I thought you liked living here. If it's about the lap dancing tonight I'm sorry. Really. I won't make you do that ever again. I just thought you needed a release. Please don't leave." Dante practically begged.

"I love living here with you. That's part of the problem."

"Nero what the hell is going on with you?" seeing Nero was nearly finished packing he said "I wont let you leave."

"You don't have a choice" Nero shouted, tears glistening in his eyes.

Nero finished his packing and tried to storm out of the room. He punched Dante out of the way with his devil bringer. Dante was blown against the wall but he quickly recovered. He grabbed Nero's wrists and pushed him up against the wall, pinning him with his body.

"What the fuck is wrong Nero? Tell me!" Dante shouted.

Dante was serious if he was calling Nero by name. Nero knew he was going to tell Dante everything but he just didn't care anymore.

"Everything is wrong! I want you. I can't stop thinking about you. When you told me you were bi earlier and told me I was exactly the kind of guy you go out with I was so happy. Then we go to that stupid fucking club and we go into that room with those girls and you don't even look at me! I can't take it Dante! I love you Dante. I love you. I can't be around you anymore not when I want you this bad. Let me go, please just let me go"

Dante was in complete disbelief. For a moment he just stood there staring at Nero as the boy struggled to get free. For a moment he didn't know what to do to convince the boy that he felt the same way. Then he leaned in and kissed the boy passionately.

Nero was completely frozen. Dante was kissing him. Nero was so happy. He had been dreaming of this for months. He couldn't believe that Dante actually wanted him. Nero finally unfroze and opened his mouth to allow Dante's in.

Dante moaned into Nero's mouth. Nero could feel Dante's cock growing hard against him. Nero was getting pretty hard himself at just the kiss. Dante started undoing the buttons of Nero's shirt while Nero rubbed his leg against Dante's growing member. Dante moaned into Nero's mouth again at the feeling of Nero's hot hard body against his own. When Dante finished with the buttons he moved his mouth to kiss the boys neck kissing and licking a trail down his arms as he slowly removed the shirt. Nero started to zip down Dante's pants; quickly pushing them down over the older mans hips. Dante pulled back from Nero and took off Nero's boots for him, the boy holding up his feet to make things easier. Dante quickly ripped off his boots and pants deciding to take off his t-shirt too so he could get back to the task at hand. He was about to launch himself back on the boy when he saw the look in Nero's eyes.

"You're so perfect." Nero whispered then avoided Dante's eyes as he said "I'm really not. I know you weren't looking earlier but I'm not that big. I just don't know if…."

"Sshhhhh Nero don't say that. I **was** watching you in the club earlier. You look beautiful. And you're more than adequate." Dante give Nero one of his cheeky smiles and lifted an eyebrow. "So will you take off your pants now?"

Nero slowly pushed his zipper down and pulled off his pants. Dante was in awe. The boy really was perfect. Just the type of man he loved. He had perfect skin and was rock hard with muscle with out going to over board. His dick was the perfect size. Just right.

Dante grabbed Nero's wrist and dragged him over to the bed then pushed him onto it. He got up on the bed over him and began kissing the boy passionately yet again. Dante reached down between them and started stroking his lover's swollen member. Nero broke the kiss and started writhing under Dante on the bed.

"Oh, uh, Dante… m..more." Nero moaned quietly in Dante's ear.

Dante took it as a challenge. He was going to have the boy screaming in ecstasy by the end of the night. And he was going to enjoy it. Dante held himself up over Nero with one arm and grabbed Nero's devil bringer arm.

"Touch me Nero. Don't hold anything back" he then leaned down and whispered in Nero's ear "I like it rough."

Nero wrapped his devil bringer around Dante's penis forcefully and started pumping up and down much to Dante's delight. He started slowly at first but he built up momentum.

"Oh, uh, oh god. Yes." groaned Dante.

This was all getting to be too much for the half-demons. Dante decided it was time to take things to the next level. There were so many more things he wanted to do to Nero but he knew he couldn't hold out any longer. _There's always next time._

Dante placed his fingers in his mouth and sucked them all making sure they were well coated. He then moved his fingers down the boys back. He slowly pushed one up inside Nero.

Nero gasped as Dante impaled him. Dante slowly swirled his finger around inside Nero, soon he inserted a second finger. Scissoring his fingers inside Nero, the boy moaned, part in pain part in pleasure.

"Why are you… doing that?" Nero whimpered.

"Gotta prepare you kid. What comes next isn't gonna feel very good for a while but don't worry it'll get better, much better." Dante smirked.

Pulling out his fingers Dante pulled back positioning his cock right at Nero's tight entrance, then slowly pushed himself inside. Nero groaned in pain so Dante stayed still letting Nero get used to the feeling of having someone so deep inside him. After some time Dante begin to slowly move in and out of Nero. Nero clutched at Dante's hair urging him on. Dante began to move faster.

"Dante, harder." Nero moaned all pain long in the past. Nero started to move his hips down onto Dante as he thrust upward. Dante took it as all the encouragement he needed and he thrust upward, hard into Nero's prostate. Nero screamed out in ecstasy, tearing gashes in Dante's back with his devil bringer. Dante continued to pump into Nero roughly.

"Dante, uh …. I'm...gonna… cum."

"Don't hold, ah… back"

Nero cried out again as he came, spreading his seed all over his and Dante's chests. Nero tensed up as he came causing Dante to come deep inside Nero, coating him inside with his own release.

Dante rolled off of Nero, the two men collapsing back on the bed. Dante rapped his arms around the young devil-hunter, dragging him close to his body.

"I love you." Nero whispered.

"I love you too Nero" Dante whispered back before the two half demons drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
